


if you're here (then don't leave)

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: “We get dinner,” Blaine said, softly and steadily. “We watch movies together. Sometimes we sleep together. And every evening you run away from this.”





	if you're here (then don't leave)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Week 2018 - Day 3: Running Away/Elopement. At some point one should realize that I've never written a prompt straight in my life and this one also is prompt-adjacent.
> 
> Title from Jess Lee, [Snowstorm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtPcc-52Fr8).

* * *

“Where are you going?”

Sebastian paused, halfway out the door. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was.” Blaine rolled over, turning the bedside light on. It illuminated the slopes of his face and cast the rest of the room into shadow—the increasingly familiar detritus of a life well-lived. “Then I heard you.”

“You have ears like a bat,” Sebastian quipped.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Does it matter?”

Blaine studied him, before he curled onto his side under the covers. “No. This is just sex, after all. Just getting it out of your system, isn’t it?”

“I’m pretty sure you made it clear that you didn’t care for me.”

He said, each word measured, “If you say so.”

“What does that mean?”

“You came to me,” Blaine said. “You showed up at my apartment—which I’m not sure how you got the address for—”

“Trent told me.”

“—with a handle of tequila, and you didn’t even drink any of it. And this isn’t the first time it’s happened. You’ve been over a dozen times this month, and it isn’t even halfway over. And I’ve let you in every time, haven’t I?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“We get dinner,” Blaine said, softly and steadily. “We watch movies together. Sometimes we sleep together. And every evening you run away from this.”

Sebastian sighed. “Did you want me to stay?”

“Stay,” he said. “Leave.” He shook his head. “Just decide what you want.”

Sebastian remained where he was. “I’m not doing this for you,” he said.

“Yeah.” Blaine closed his eyes. “I figured.”

Step by measured step, Sebastian approached until he was standing before Blaine. “I’m not,” he said.

Blaine opened his eyes. “Not?”

“Not running away.” His fingers twisted with Blaine’s. “Not from this,” he said and leaned in for a kiss. “Not from you. Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Ellie, who for some unknown reason has listened to every single one of my writing (and non-writing) complaints for the past 3 months. 
> 
> At some point, I should accept the fact that even though I say "I don't want to write for x prompt" I'm going to end up producing a vignette in 20 minutes the night before. This is one of said 20 minute vignettes.
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> enjoyed this? [reblog on tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/post/176744038026/fic-glee) | [retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1026925718943412226)  
> want to talk writing? [follow me on tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/) | [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant)


End file.
